Triple Honor
by trufflesun
Summary: It's time for summer vacation. Ferris,Cameron, and Sloane are in for the ride of their lives when they meet John Bender and the rest of the Breakfast Club, who have become legends at the school. The title is completely random and unrelated to the storyline.
1. Chapter 1

I walked down the sidewalk, away from the school. It was the last day of my junior year in high school before summer break. My parents had kicked me out, my father was angry. I had spent two days in the hospital after my father saw the smashed Ferrari. Ferris's parents had let me live at their house for now. Ferris caught up with me after a few seconds.  
"Hey Cameron,"He said,"What's up?"  
"Just thinking,"I said,"Where's Sloane?"  
"Her parents picked her up,"He said,"Walking today?"  
"Car's in the shop,"I said.  
"What's wrong with it,"He asked.  
"Everything,"I joked.  
We continued down the street.  
"Hey,"A voice said.  
I turned around. A man with long brown hair, maybe in his twenties, was looking at us. He wore a leather jacket, and a diamond earring in one ear.  
"Us,"Ferris asked.  
"Yeah you,"The man said,"Come here."  
I turned to Ferris.  
"You think he's gonna mug us,"I whispered.  
"Dunno,"Ferris answered.  
Ferris walked toward him, I kept my distance.  
"I don't have any money,"Ferris warned.  
"I don't want your money kid,"The man said.  
"Then, what do you want,"I demanded,"Who are you?"  
The man smirked.  
"The name's John,"The man said,"John Bender."


	2. Chapter 2

"You mean, the John Bender from the breakfast club,"Ferris asked.  
He nodded.  
"You guys are legends,"Ferris exclaimed.  
I saw something sticking out of his pants pocket, a knife.  
"Ferris,"I said,"Come here.."  
"Why,"Ferris asked.  
"He's got a knife Ferris,"I said.  
"Oh, this,"John asked, taking out the knife and flicking it open,"I ain't gonna hurt you with it."  
"What are you doing here,"Ferris asked.  
"Me and the rest of the Club came back to visit for the summer,"John answered,"Don't know why. Then we heard about this kid named Ferris. They said the kid skipped a day with his friends, made everyone think he was dying."  
John laughed. He folded the knife and put it back in his pocket.  
"You wanna meet the rest of the Club,"John asked.  
"Uhh..."Ferris said.  
"We'll be at the Pizza Palace on tenth street at five,"John said,"Meet us there."  
"Okay..bye John,"Ferris said.  
We walked away. I stopped a few blocks later.  
"Should we go,"I asked.  
"Yeah, why not,"Ferris said.  
"He could be a serial killer,"I said,"He could kidnap us and kill us and hide our bodies in the woods and they'd never find us or.."  
"Would you stop being paronoid,"Ferris said.  
"No, I won't."

John's POV  
The rest of the club all met at the Pizza Palace at five.  
"Did you get that kid to come,"Andy asked.  
"He said he would,"I said,"But I don't know. I kinda scared him."  
Andy was in his first year in college. He'd gotten into a college in Chicago on an athletic scholarship, against his father's wishes. Allison had went to an art college,also in and Andy got to see each other every day. Allison and Andy were sitting on the other side of the booth, holding hands. Brian came back from the bathroom, sitting by me. He was a year younger than us, graduating this year.  
"You know Ferris, right Bri,"I asked.  
"Yeah,"Brian said,"Of course. Where's Claire?"  
"She's at her parent's house right now,"I said,"She'll be here later."  
Claire got a job in her father's business. She was the manager, and would inherit the place when her parents died.  
I went to community college, anything to get away from my parents. Moments later, Ferris walked in, followed by a tall brown-haired boy with blue eyes who I saw earlier, and a girl who I guessed to be Ferris's girlfriend with how she was leaning on him.  
"Hey guys,"I said,"Sit."  
Brian and I switched to the side Andy and Allison sat on. Ferris and his friends sat down.  
"I didn't mean to scare you earlier,"I said.  
"We didn't think you were coming,"Brian said.  
"Cameron didn't want to come,"Ferris said,"He thought you were a serial killer who would murder us then hide our bodies in the woods."  
I laughed.

Cameron's POV  
_**We're gonna die...We're gonna die...We're gonna die**_. I laughed nervously. I didn't look at John or the others, remembering when John took out the knife earlier.  
"I'm John,"John started,then, pointing to a slightly nerdy kid I knew from school,"This is Brian. You two might know him from school,"He pointed to an athletic looking guy and a girl with black hair and a gray dress,"This is Andy and Allison."  
I was only half listning. Ferris and Sloane carried on small talk with the rest of them as another girl, who's name was Claire, came in and sat by John. I was looking around, my eyes not staying in one place for more than a few seconds at a time. I was spacing out and only came back down to earth when Ferris kicked me.  
"Oww,"I exclaimed,"What?"  
"What kind of pizza do you want,"Ferris asked.  
"Oh..pepperoni,"I said.

Sloane's POV  
I looked at Cameron. He looked pale, nervous. I remembered the last day he was in the hospital. Ferris had left me with Cameron for a while. I always loved Cameron, in a brotherly sort of way.

**Flashback...**  
**I was left with Cameron at the hospital. He'd gotten up from his bed and was walking around.**  
**"I have to tell you something Sloane,"Cameron said.**  
**"What is it,"I asked.**  
**"I've always had a crush on you,"He said.**  
**I was intrigued by this news, and suprised. He came closer to me, pulling me in for a kiss. His lips were soft, pillowy. I backed away from him.**  
**"This is wrong Cameron,"I said.**  
**"I know,"He said.**  
**"I'm dating Ferris,"I said.**  
**"I know,"He said, grabbing my hair lightly.**  
**"He's your best friend."**  
**"I know,"He said, leaning me against the hospital bed.**

_present..._  
I'd cheated on Ferris that day, had an affair with his best friend. I hope he never finds out, it'd kill him. I looked at Cameron, who made eye contact for a split second then looked away. I wondered if Cameron felt the same sickening combonation of tension and guilt as badly as I could. Ferris grabbed my hand, causing the guilt to override the tension.  
"How old are you three,"John asked.  
"Ferris and I are 18,"I said.  
"I'm uhh..17,"Cameron said.

Claire's POV  
John and I started dating when we got out of high school. At first, I thought he was a jerk, then I got to know him better. I found out more about him,his life, who he really is. And I liked it, I liked him.

Then there's Brian. Amazing golden,blonde hair, tall, kind of skinny. He's seen as a nerd, but he's so much more than that. There was something about him. Maybe it's his kindness, or the fact that he doesn't screw every girl he can get his hands on. _**John doesn't know. He doesn't know about me and Brian**_. I should've known from the start that I liked Brian. It would've made everything easier, no sneaking behind John's back.

Allison's POV  
I remembered the drunken kiss I shared with Brian on New Years eve. It meant nothing, but I still never told Andy.  
"Brian and I kissed,"I accidentaly blurted.  
The whole table gasped. Brian went wide-eyed.  
"What,"Andy demanded.  
"It was new years eve,"I started,"We were both drunk. I guess we just..got caught in the moment."  
"Did you...cheat on me,"Andy asked.  
"No. It was just a kiss, nothing else, I swear."  
Andy nodded.  
"I believe you,"He said,"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"I don't know,"I said.

Cameron's POV  
Ferris, Sloane, and I said goodbye to them and left the pizza place.  
"Same place same time,"Andy asked,"Tommarrow?"  
"Yeah,"Ferris agreed.  
I went to visit Sloane at her house. I rang the doorbell, she answered. She invited me in, we sat on the couch.  
"Hi Cameron,"She said,"What are you doing here?"  
"I wanted to talk,"I said,"About..the hospital.."

Sloane's POV  
"Why did we do it Cameron,"I asked.  
_**Why DID I do it? Pity? Resentment? Bordem? Did I secretly love Cameron? Secretly hate Ferris?**_  
"I don't know,"He said.  
I pulled him in for another kiss, wanting to feel his soft, pillowy lips once again.  
"I have a confession,"I said.  
"Yeah?"  
"Ever since that day,"I said,"I've wanted you so badly. And I felt terrible."  
"Confession time...I've wanted you too."  
He leaned me back a little.  
"Don't Cameron,"I said quietly.  
I didn't really want him to stop. He must've known this, as he continued to press his body against mine, kissing and necking me.  
"Stop,"I said quietly,"We can't do this."  
I let him strip my clothes off. I wrapped my arms around him. I knew how wrong it was, but I couldn't stop.

Claire's POV  
"He's only using you for sex Claire,"Brian said.  
I was staying in a hotel. Brian was in the room next to me. The relationship we had wasn't entirely sexual.  
"No,"I said, though I suspected it may be true.  
"Admit it,"Brian said,"He treats you like shit."  
"That's not true,"I said.  
"Then how'd you get those bruises?"  
"I ran in to.."  
"Don't.."He said,"Don't lie. Does he hit you?"  
"Sometimes...but...he has anger problems...you don't know what he's been through..."  
"It doesn't give him an excuse to use you as a goddamn punching bag!"  
He kissed me lightly.  
"Bye Claire."

He left. John knocked on the door. I went and let him in.  
"What was Brian doing here,"John asked.  
"He wanted to talk,"I said.  
"About what?"  
"School."  
He grabbed my wrist.  
"Are you having an affair?"  
"No,"I said.  
He squeezed my wrist tighter.  
"DON'T LIE TO ME, CLAIRE,"He demanded.  
"I'm not,"I said,"I swear."  
He nodded slowly, releasing my wrist.  
"I believe you,"He said.  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah,"He said,"And I'm sorry, for losing my temper."  
"It's okay,"I said.  
He kissed me.

Sloane's POV  
Cameron and I sat on the couch.  
"What the hell just happened,"Cameron asked.  
"I think you know,"I said,"We both know."  
"I..I should leave,"Cameron said,"Goodbye Sloane."  
"Goodbye Cameron,"I said.  
Cameron walked out the door and left. _**The guilt has now reached max weight capacity. I could never tell Ferris the real truth. I know what I have to do...break up with him.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Andy's POV

Allison and I were in our hotel room. Allison was in the bathroom, puking her guts out. She had a problem, and I felt horrible for her. She came out minutes later.

"You have to stop this,"I said gently.

"I'm sick Andy,"she said.

"Everyday?After every meal?"

"Yes,"She said.

"You need help,"I said.

"I don't need anything,"She exclaimed.

"How long have you been doing this,"I asked.

"Doing what?!"

"You know what..."

She looked away, starting to cry.

"I don't know. Not that long."

I hugged her tightly. She'd gotten much skinnier. _**God, I can feel her bones.**_ Her skin was pale. _**Why didn't I notice it before?**_ I looked deeply into her teary, red eyes.

"Tell me,"I said,"Please."

She wiped her tears, sitting on the bed.

"I was never good enough for them.."She started,"They never payed me any attention. They hated me...Do..do you know what that's like...for someone to hate you?"

I nodded. She continued.

"I...I just wanted to be good enough."

"You are,"I assured her,"You're beautiful."

She smiled.

"I..I want to stop...but...I can't."

I touched her face.

"I'll help you,"I said.

"I love you Andy,"She said.

"I love you too,"I said.

Allison's POV

I didn't remember when I started throwing up all the time. I do remember after kissing Brian at the new year's eve party, he told me I smelled like vomit. I was upset today. When I looked at the bathroom scale. Why do I even have that thing?! I was upset when I saw the number: 79. _**79! Fuck!**_I looked at my arms, thin and bony. I see how Andy looks at me. He's completely disgusted. _**I'll never be good enough, not for him, not for anyone.**_ I stood up.

"I'll be right back,"I said.

"Where are you going,"Andy asked.

"The store,"I said,"Across the street."

"All right,"He said,"Be careful."

I left the room, grabbing four brownies and scarfing them before Andy could see. I went down the elevator to the main lobby, walking out the front door to the gas station across the street. I went into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I avoided the mirror. I hated looking in mirrors. All I could see was a horrible scrawny version of myself, how I felt on the inside. I went to the toilet, leaning over it. I didn't have to stick my finger in my throat, I simply forced the partially digested brownies up my throat, seeing them splatter into the toilet. I felt horrible, like I'd betrayed Andy. I flushed the toilet. I rinsed my mouth out with water from the sink. _**I'm sorry Andy, I'm so sorry. Why can't I stop?**_I unlocked the bathroom door and went back into the isles of the gas station. My head began to spin. I went to the drink area and bought a root beer for Andy. I got as far as the front cashier area, when my eyes rolled back into my head and I fell.

"Miss, are you okay,"The cashier asked.

I couldn't respond. I couldn't move. Everything went black.

Andy's POV

The hospital called me. Allison was in the hospital. She'd passed out in the gas station across the street. I rushed to the hospital. They directed me to her room, 502.

"She's dehydrated,"The doctor said,"We have her on fluids. Has she been..eating lately?"

"I..I think she's bulimic,"I said,"She throws up after she eats."

The doctor nodded, wrote something down, then left the room. I went to Allison.

"Sorry,"She said.

"What happened,"I asked.

"I couldn't stop,"She said.

Claire's POV

John punched me.

"We're over,"I shouted again.

"It's Brian isn't it,"He demanded.

"No,"I shouted.

He grabbed my arm and slapped me.

"Tell the truth, you little bitch,"He screamed.

I pulled away from him and ran out the door. I ran toward Brian's house. His parents weren't home. He answered when I knocked franticly on the door.

"Claire,"He said,"What are you doing here?"

Brian's POV

She was crying.

"You were right,"She said,"He was using me..."

"What happened,"I asked.

"I dumped him,"She said.

I pulled her in for a hug. She followed me into my house, I shut the door.

"You did the right thing,"I assured her,"He doesn't deserve you."

Ferris's POV

"What are you saying,"I shouted.

"Ferris, please don't yell,"Sloane said,"You're just making this harder."

"Are you breaking up with me,"I asked, still shouting.

"I did something Ferris...,"She said again,"It's unforgivable."

"Tell me what you did,"I demanded again.

"I cheated on you,"She said.

"What?!

I started to shake. I punched a hole in the wall. Sloane jumped. I looked at her, glaring.

"How..could you?!"

"Goodbye Ferris...,"She said and left the house.

Sloane's POV

I ran back to my house, stopping when I saw Cameron walking down the road.

"I told him,"I said,"He knows."

Cameron's eyes widened.

"You told him,"He asked.

"Yes,"I said,"He made me tell him. I broke up with him. He doesn't know it was you."

He nodded.

"Sloane..."

"Yeah,"I asked.

"I love you,"He said.

He kissed me.

"Goodbye Cameron,"I said, and walked home.


	4. Chapter 4

Cameron's POV

Ferris and I met up with Andy, Claire, and John at the Pizza Place the next day.

"So where's that girl,"John asked,"Uh..Sloane?"

"We broke up,"Ferris said.

"Ah, sorry man,"John said,"That's rough."

"Where's Brian,"I asked,"And that girl, Allison?"

"I don't know where Brian is,"Andy said,"But Allison is sick."

Claire's POV

I went back to the hotel later with John, even though I promised Brian we were over. John was mad that I left him.

"It was Brian,"John demanded,"That's why you left me!"

"No,"I said.

"You're such a fucking liar, Claire,"He shouted.

He grabbed my hair and slammed my head against the nightstand. I fell on the ground, where he kicked me.

"WHY"(kick)"DO YOU"(kick)"KEEP"(kick)"MAKING ME"(kick)"DO THIS?!"

He slammed my head against the floor a few times. He let me go and sat on the bed, burying his head in his hands. I lied there, pretending to be passed out, as he cried softly. I loved John, but he's unstable. I sat up slowly, grabbing the back of my head and groaning. John helped me up.

"Are you okay, Claire,"He said.

I stood up.

"Yeah,"I said,"I'm okay."

"I'm sorry,"He said,"I lost my temper."

"It's okay,"I said,"I forgive you."

Cameron's POV

I went back to Sloane's house and knocked on her door. She answered.

"I need to talk to you,"I said.

"Why,"She asked.

"I love you, Sloane,"I said.

"Cameron.."

"No, hear me out,"I said,"Please."

"What?"

"I've loved you for a while, Sloane,"I said,"Months, maybe even years. It's wrong, but I've always thought.."

"Thought what?"

"That you belonged with me,"I said,"Instead of Ferris."

She stared at me, her eyes welling with tears. She grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me toward her for a very long kiss.

She let me in the house, closing the door behind her.

"Don't you feel it Cameron,"She asked,"Don't you feel the least bit of guilt for what we're doing?"

"Of course,"I said.

She hugged me tightly.

Sloane's POV

"I love you, too,"I said.

_**Maybe more than I loved Ferris.**_

Andy's POV

They put Allison in a mental hospital. It was voluntary, she knew she had a problem, and she couldn't control it. I was visiting her in the room she was staying in. The room was like a hotel room. I held her hand as we sat on the bed together.

"Thanks for caring, Andy,"She said,"No one's ever cared before."

I kissed her gently.

"Of course I care,"I said,"I love you."

"You too."

Sloane's POV

I snuggled into Cameron's arms, sitting on the couch.

"He can never know,"I said,"It'd kill him."

"Never,"Cameron repeated.

"Don't you DARE tell anyone,"I said.

He kissed my forehead.

"I won't,"He said,"I promise."

Brian's POV

My phone rang late at night. I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Brian?"

"Yeah."

"It's Claire."

"What do you want?"

"I broke my nose,"She said,"It finally stopped bleeding."

"It was John,"I said.

"No,"She said,"It was an accident."

"It was him,"I demanded,"Wasn't it? He hit you."

"No."

"I know when you're lying, Claire,"I said sternly.

"Help me,"Her voice lowered to a whisper,"I'm scared."

"Why,"I asked,"Why do you stay with him?"

"We've been together almost two years."

"And how many times has he hit you,"I asked.

"I don't know."

"He must hit you everyday, right?"

"No."

"The truth?"

"Well...yes...but..."

"And how long have WE been together,"I interrupted.

"Not that long."

"And how many times have I hit you,"I asked.

"Brian..."

"HOW. MANY. TIMES?"

"None. You've never hit me."

"Exactly,"I said,"And yet, you love him, and he hurts you. Seeing you hurt, it hurts me."

She whimpered.

"It's him or me, Claire,"I said.

"Brian, that's not fair.."

A door opened and slammed shut on the other line. Claire gasped, the phone dropped. The sound of glass breaking. I hung up and called the police.

Claire's POV

_**Brian was right. If I even survive this, I'm leaving him. Forever.**_ This was brutal, the worst he's ever beat me. John just kept hitting and kicking and punching me, it was endless. He stopped when there was a knock at the door.

It was the police. They arrested John, asking me if I wanted to press charges. I told them I did. They asked if I had somewhere to go.

"Brian,"I said,"My friend. I can go to his house."

I called Brian. He got here in a few minutes and parked in the hotel parking lot. I got in his car, passanger side. He slid his hand over mine, I looked over at him.

"Claire...,"He started.

"Thank you Brian,"I said.

"For what,"He asked innocently.

"I know it was you,"I said,"Who called the police. I would've died.."

"Is he going to jail,"He asked.

"Yes."

"Promise me something, Claire,"He said.

"What's that?"

"That you'll leave him,"He said.

I nodded.

"Forever,"I assured him.

He pulled me toward him and kissed me.

"I love you,"I said simply.


	5. Chapter 5

"Brian, I'm sorry,"I said.

He hadn't pulled the car out of the parking lot.

"You don't have to be sorry,"He said.

"I was cheating on you,"I said,"Not him. To be honest, I haven't liked him for a while."

"Are you going to be okay,"He asked.

"Yeah,"I said,"Let's go."

"Where do you wanna go,"He asked.

"My parent's house, I guess,"I said,"They're not home. On vacation for two weeks. They said I could stay there if I decided to visit."

He nodded and drove to my parents house. As soon as we got in the house(I had a spare key), I went up to my room, with my suitcase, to change. They'd left my room looking exactly the same. I took off my shirt and looked into the mirror. I was shocked at what I saw. I fell back on my bed and buried my head in my hands and began to sob. I heard a gasp and looked up.

Brian's POV

I had no idea it was this bad untill I saw the bruises all over her abdomen and chest and neck area.

"Shit,"I said simply.

Her sobbing caused the makeup on her face to run, exposing a shiny black eye. She quickly put on her silk nightgown.

"Brian,"She said.

I stepped toward her. She pulled me toward the bed, then dragged me under the covers with her, our heads sticking out at top. The blankets were silky and soft. She lied her head on my chest.

"I'm scared,"She said.

I put my arms around her protectively.

"I'm right here,"I said,"I'm not leaving."

Andy's POV

I sat across from Allison at the table in the dining room. It was breakfast time, and she was eating two waffles with orange juice, and I was eating pancakes, sausage, eggs, and toast with milk. We were in the cafeteria of the hospital, where visitors were allowed.

"How are you,"I asked her.

"Better,"She said,"The doctor said I might not be able to keep down food very well. It's a side effect of bulimia. I'm hungry, but I'm not supposed to eat too much at a time."

I nodded. She was still a skeleton, but at least she was getting help. I looked down at my plate to find my toast missing. When I looked up, Allison was munching on it.

"This is good toast,"She said.

Brian's POV

I woke up before Claire did, so I went to make breakfast. I made omelets, with tomatoes, ham, cheese, and pepper. I made two, one for me and one for Claire. I set the plates on the table, along with a fresh orange. I went to wake up Claire.

"Hey Claire,"I said,"Wake up. I made breakfast."

She woke up, looked at me, then stared wide-eyed at me.

Claire's POV

I woke up to Brian standing in the doorway, holding a frying pan. I stood up.

"Hey Brian,"I said.

"Morning Claire,"He said,"Time for breakfast."

I took a deep breath in and slowly exhaled. He doesn't look angry. Neither did John, most of the time. I_**'m not scared. If he hits me, I'll hit him back, simple, easy.**_ I walked over to him.

"You okay,"He asked.

I stared at the pan in his hand. He seemed to get what I was looking at.

"Oh...OH,"He said,"I forgot..I didn't know...You can't possibly think I'd..no...I'll go put this in the sink."

I followed him to the kitchen where he put the pan in the sink. He sat down at the table, in front of a plate with an omlet.

"You made breakfast,"I said,"That's so sweet, thank you."

"No problem,"He said,"And I'm sorry I scared you."

"I know you didn't mean to scare me,"I said,"Or hit me with a frying pan."

I remembered when John and I started dating about two years ago. It was almost three months after we started dating that he would call me names, accusing me of cheating on him. He called me a 'bitch' and a 'stupid whore'. Then, after five or six months, he started hitting me. Slapping and punching and pushing. I knew he was holding back, holding back rage, one that he'd never fully expressed. Until last night.

I met up with Brian during Christmas break. I had a bad fight with John, and left him, to stay with my parents. I saw Brian at a Christmas party. We decided to get together later, then parted. I continued to hang out with him for the rest of break, untill he had to go back to school. I didn't tell him about John. I eventually went back with John, who was pissed that I left him, so he broke my arm. I continued to see him, and Brian.

"I was stupid,"I said,"To stay with him for so long."

"You're not stupid, Claire,"He said,"Just scared."

"I..just..thought I could help him,"I said.

Ferris's POV

I saw something last night and my heart broke. I went to Sloane's house to ask her for my sweater, which I'd left there the week before. That's when I saw it. Cameron, and Sloane. She was wrapped in his arms, kissing him, hugging him. I didn't have the heart to call them out last night. I went home and cried in my bed, I didn't sleep all night. I waited in the living room until Cameron came home.

"Hey Ferris,"Cameron said when he walked in the door.

"Cameron,"I said indifferently,"Seen Sloane lately?"

"No,"He said,"Why?"

"That's funny,"I said,"Because I saw her. Last night. Hugging and kissing you!"

"Ferris, it's not what you think!"

"You STOLE her from me!"

I tackled him onto the ground and swing my fists wildly at him. I caught him right in the lower jaw. He drew back for a second, then had me pinned on the ground.

"I didn't steal her,"He said,"She came running!"

"Bastard!"

He put his hands around my neck. I tried to pry his fingers loose, but efforts were futile.

"I don't want to have to do this Ferris,"He said,"But you have to hear me out."

I grabbed his wrists, gasping and coughing for air.

"You treated her like shit,"He said,"You never cared what SHE wanted. You only cared about yourself. She told me about your temper. You punched walls when you were mad. Did you hit her, Ferris? Did you hit her like you hit that wall over there?"

"No,"I said,"I never laid a hand on her. You know that."

He squeezed my throat tighter.

"Cameron,"I squeaked,"...please.."

Cameron's POV

I let go of Ferris's throat when he passed out. I thought he was dead at first, then I remembered that lack of oxygen makes people pass out first. I went out the front door and back to Sloane's house.

"Did you talk to him,"She asked.

"Yeah,"I said.

"How'd it go?"

"He punched me,"I said,"Then I choked him."

"You KILLED him,"She asked.

"No..god no,"I exclaimed,"He passed out, but, he's still alive."

She sighed in relief.

"Sloane, I have to ask you something,"I said.

"Yeah?"

"Did Ferris ever...hit you,"I asked.

"No,"She said,"The closest he got was, pinning me against a wall, and shouting in my face."

"Why'd he do that,"I asked.

"I embarrassed him,"She said,"I said something, that I shouldn't have, and he didn't like it."

"Why did you stay with him then,"I asked,"If he treated you like that?"

"When I was with him,"She started,"There was a sense of..adventure, excitement. I liked that, for a while. And you, there was a simplistic feeling around you. I didn't think I wanted simple, that I liked simple, but now I know I do."


End file.
